coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 59 (5th July 1961)
Plot Harry receives a chatty letter from Alice which he realises means that she's happy in her new job. Concepta wonders how she will get on with Vincent Plummer, the Rovers relief manager while the Walkers are on holiday in Torquay. She realises Billy is looking for a job in London from "situations vacant" adverts marked in the newspaper she found and worries about how Annie will take it. George Layton, a customer at the Blue Bell Garage, comes in demanding to see Billy. During a work break, Christine tells fellow worker Audrey Plant that she's agreed to let Dennis practice his guitar at No.13 after he took her out to the Luxy Cinema. Billy's boss, Phil Marsden, overhears Mr Layton praising Billy's work after three other garages let him down and sees him giving a large tip. Phil offers Billy the job of foreman at the Chiswick garage he's opening in a couple of months. Delighted, he takes it. Doreen tells Billy about Harold Pilkington and he offers to sort him out but she says she's not bothered about losing her job. He dodges her talk about settling down. Albert and Michael collect for the Over 60's Club‏‎ jumble sale from Florrie. Vince Plummer looks over the Rovers. He disapproves of Jack drinking soon after opening and makes a meal of looking over the cellar. Annie thinks he's too keen and will cause trouble with their customers. Ena insists it's Minnie's turn to buy drinks because her paper rota says so. Annie starts to nag Jack as the pub is busier than usual and she hasn't done her packing yet. Dennis raises eyebrows when he buys whisky. Vince makes advances towards Concepta but she pushes him away. Harry notices and is cold towards Vince. He offers his hand but Harry rejects it and walks out. Watching from the Snug, Ena anticipates lots of trouble coming. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Audrey Plant - Mary Duddy *Michael Courtenay - John Kelly *George Layton - Victor Tandy *Phil Marsden - Neville Barber *Vincent Plummer - Garfield Morgan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Sewing room *Blue Bell Garage Notes *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *This was the final episode of original producer Stuart Latham's first run in that role - he returned briefly to produce Episode 332 to Episode 337 from February to March 1964. *Two-and-a-half years before first appearing as Irma Ogden, Sandra Gough is an extra in scenes in Elliston's Raincoat Factory. A tea lady who appears in the same scene is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *Victor Tandy, who appeared as George Layton in this episode, had auditioned for the part of Albert Tatlock and played him in the dry run of Episode 1 (9th December 1960). *''TV Times: The warm, human story of a street full of ordinary people; their hopes and their dreams; their laughter and their tears ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,471,000 homes (joint 4th place with Episode 58). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "I speak me mind without fear or favour." Episode 059